Capturing the Wind
by meyalious
Summary: Kagura, nineteen year old mutated DNA test tube baby, is free from her master Naraku after Sesshomaru kills him for revenge. She wants freedom for her and her ward Kanna but is sucked into the world of high class demon society to fulfill Naraku's debt.
1. Chapter 1

I laughed at the site. I was finally free after ten years of abuse stemming from nine years of neglect. I've always wanted freedom I wondered what it would feel like. I smiled at the blood flowing into a pool around Naraku's head and though it was not me how killed him it was still satisfying. Kanna, my young ward as she would be now, held on to me for dear life. All she ever knew was Naraku and he was dead; all that was left now was me.

You might think it is sadistic to watch the man who suppose to have had recued you die but you don't know the whole story. You might think the man that was your husband and love of your life dying to be traumatizing but if you knew this love like me you would smile and laugh. If you think I'm next for the crimes I've done you should look into my reasoning for judging me because I have a reason to live ( I look at Kanna) and I have the opportunity to taste the freedom I have always seen but never possess.

The people who killed Naraku are still on the property, I can smell them in the wind. We only need a few things and must get them quickly. Years of serving Naraku I have gone under many training alias all givng me crucial degrees and refrences that can allow me to get a life for me and Kanna in a portfolio Naraku made me do; we also needed Kanna's demonic mirror so she can practice her demonic powers and be comforted but must importantly my fan and feathers to get the heck out of here.

It was a mad dash to the room with can keeping up behind me it almost seems as if she is floating. The empty dark eyed white haired girl was so quite though she was distraught. Naraku did this to this eight year old girl with no shame. I can give her a normal life though, keep her from getting as fucked up as me. See I was born of Onigumo, Naraku's business partner. The man was a cruel father. He beat me, yelled at me but he kept me alive because I was full elemental demon. I was an experiment made from his DNA in a lab to help him conquered the underground world and make his way up. Problem was I had to grow like a regular child and he lacked patients. By the time I was five his strict regime made me master The Dance of Blades and The Dance of the Tornado. I was a powerful little girl and well feared. I was abomination because I was not born naturally, my eyes were red like blood, and my power exceeded those of most adult demons.

Onigumo was a human who had some demon blood and a big brain but the real master mind was Naraku. Naraku was a powerful half demon with a demonic form scary enough to make the Undertaker shit himself. While Onigumo was a pale deformed looking man (I still find it hard that my beauty stemed from that wretched man) of five five. Naraku was a five eight strong half demon with a strong demonic presence. He was a rugged handsome with his greasey black hair that curled at his shoulders, black eyes that showed only amusement and anger, and sligtyl muscular build. He was smarter than Onigumo when it came to somethings like who to control and trick other and how to rule the Underworld that was dominated by demons and move to the upper class society ruled by powerful royal demons. That is way he was Onigumo's partner, that is how Onigumo died. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

* * *

I was getting ready for practice. I was nine years old in short black stretch pants and a tank top. My black hair that reached my shoulders was tided up in a red ribbon and my eyes scanned the mirror I was looking in. I had my fan attached to my hip on the right and a pocket knife to left. I was supposed to learn something new today. My ruby red lips stain permentaly that way do to my demon markings as well as the faint red eyeshadow forming on my eyes. Demons had markings my 'father' told me but to me it looked like they put make on me before I wake up. I sighed, if I did not get this new move right Onigumo would punish me by squeezing my heart. It was not my real heart, that was in my chest, but he had made a copy that could do just as much damage. If I could find a way to get rid of it then I can run away and be free. I could be anything I wanted because I was young, adoptable, and was mentally equal to a college freshman. I would be beautiful to if I did not have all these scratches and scars, especially the one of a spider on my back. I did not mind that one to much though because Naraku gave it to me.

I loved Naraku because he always said he save me and how much he loved me. I know that a romance between a nine year full demon and an nineteen year old half demon was taboo for so many reasons but he was the only one who looked at me as a person. He told me I was so powerful and smart and would grow up to be a beautiful woman. Feh! Beautiful woman my ass. It gets me so mad when I think of how that monster preyed on me when I was so young but that is what monsters do, they have no morals. Naraku told me that he would kill Onigumo and save and both of us would be free. Free like the people Onigumo has me observe on the televisions so I can inflatrate in to certain groups easily.

The way Naraku killed Onigumo was a sign of things to come for me. As I walked to practice I saw as he snuck up behind him in the lab. He hit him over the head with a pipe which should have been enough to kill him but then I saw tentacles, blood and mutilation. I tried to close my eyes but could not look away. He then turn with my 'father's' blood on his face and smiled at me. I was so frighten. Then he said, "Do not be scared my dear Kagura, I did this because I love you."

Love me my ass. The bastard stole my copy heart from Onigumo and was a worse master than he ever was. He refused to let me practice with my wind for the fear I will grow more powerful than him. He had me do dirty work like kill the underground wolf pack which happened to be family to Lighting Kouga, the prince of wolf demons so now high society was after us. He had me obtain degrees to infiltrated business and seduce men. My teenage body unfortunately decided to have size 36 C boobs and nice curves so that he may molest me and send me out like a common whore all the while saying he loves me. Then the bastard decided that one minion in his control was not enough. Oh no! The asshole decided to get some new followers. Somehow in my opinion deserve to die with their brains smashed in (Hakudoshi) and a little five (now eight) year old full demon who he killed the parents for the powerful void demon child. I mean come on! She was fucking five and the devil decided that I should have a protégé, a better me for him to control when I have lost m usefulness. Fuck, I am so glad that someone had the audacity to kill the biggest man in the Underworld and the Third largest man in high society! When I find out that it was I will send them a gift basket with the works (I'm talking expensive French chocolate here!). They did what I could never do they blasted the bastard in his head and my heart (which I snatched from around his neck in a pouch) is now safely in my hand. Now all I need to do is get the stuff and get me and Kanna the fuck out of the bitching hell hole.

* * *

We arrived at my room which was black and red with the full moon shining in. The portfolio and my fan were on my stain oak desk where I left it. Unfortunately standing next to the bed with Kanna's mirror in his pale well manicured hand was the most beautiful man in the world with the strongest demonic aura ever now being released. This bastard (cause I have yet to meet a man who wasn't) was strong enough to hide his scent in the wind. I sighed. I left one mess and was about to be put in another.


	2. Chapter 2

When the man faced me I notice again how beautiful he was. The moonlight hitting his sliver hair made him look like an angel, his demon markings were exotic on his pale face making me wonder what it be like to touch him, and of course no god would be complete without a pair of stunning eyes and fangs.

He turned to me and said, "You must be Kagura." He had no emotions in his deep voice and that frighten me. I always could tell what a person was going to do from the sound of their voice and their body language after all that was what I was trained to do.

"Ya, and who might you be?" I said with a bit of attitude. This man had the nerve to be meddling in my things after all.

"Your new master." He said walking slowly towards me. 

"My master is dead and therefore I am free for you can never capture the wind." I smiled backing towards the door and grabbing Kanna's hand. We were going to have to run for it.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru would not do that if he was you. Wind witch you are only alive to pay your master's debt. He could not pay it and since you are legally his wife his problems fall to you. Pity, but at least you might be useful." He said stopping in front of me with his lips inches away from mine. If this was one of those books or fanfictions I enjoy read as a way of freedom from my life I would be turned on. The writer would have said I got some sort of chills but then snapped because I did not to be snared by him. This scene would have left me hot and bothered because who would not want a hot guy basically seducing them with his body heat. But those were stories and this was the real world. Hitting him with his power would be stupid and asking for death and one thing this girl ain't is stupid special since I got Kanna to look after. That fucking Naraku could not see me happy even in death.

"So this Sesshomaru (I tickle his ear with my breath) how much those this Kagura owe and how do I pay it back?" I smirk. I simply had to play along and get the job done. Freedom has a price and it seems I might soon finish paying.

"Naraku owes me eight trillion dollars and a life. You will pay it pack by doing my biding at my home." He said again with no emotion. It seems I have no effect on him. This debt will probably be the death of me.

"Fine, and the girl? She is under my protection." I said to him turning away to pack my stuff. I obviously did not have to rush anymore so might as will take my time.

"She may come and be provided for."

"Good." I said and grabbed the portfolio and emergency luggage I had in case something ever went down in the castle. I didn't think I would have time to grab it but Kami probably thought that since he but me under another master I should get a little something. I grabbed Kanna's mirror out his hand and gave it to her then walked to her room grabbed some stuff for her and return to Sesshomaru in my room.

He turned out the door and walked calmly down the staircase through the dead bodies and blood without getting anything on him. Ugh. This man was to perfect for my taste

and I guess he is a dog demon so he has pack mentality meaning he must be in the front at all times. Fine by me as long as the bastard does not touch me. Many people in my case would probably be throwing a fucking tantrum or throwing themselves at the gorgeous man but this is so common to me now and I know would do nothing but waste good thinking time and add more stress to my situation. Besides I moving up in the world cause the name Sesshomaru final ringed a bell. This is the big boss that dumbass Naraku decided to fuck with to finally be on the top of the food chain. Ha! Now he is so low the worms ain't going to want to touch him. My new master seems like a prick so he probably won't touch me but send me on missions. Yes, Kagura is moving up in this filthy disgusting wonderful free world.

They were men all over the property. I did not know whether to be joyful or a bit sad. Other than Naraku the place was too bad, I mean it's a nice place and would be better with me in charge. Smirk, me as the boss that would not have been too bad cause I'm sure as hell would not fuck up like Naraku. We walk out the courtyard and into the street where a limo with bullet proof windows was waiting. The driver was waiting outside the car. He was a horrid short green toad thing. His eyes were big yellow and bug like. This creature was the stuff of horrors.

"Milord! Did everything go well? What am I saying of course it did after all my master is the best…" the toad thing rambled on. Was he and Sesshomaru together? Ewww…how did that work? On second thought I rather not know.

"Jaken, shut up. Kagura go in the car." Sesshomaru commanded. This man had a lot of nerve to talk to me like that! I'll have to figure out how to fuck with him cause no one talks to Kagura like that and do not get what is coming to them. I rolled my eyes and went into the car with Kanna walking behind me.

The limo was amazing! TVs, a bar, custom seats lined with fur and silk, and a personal radio and head phones for everyone. I am used to life of the rich but this is the car homeboy goes to battle in. For those who do not know the getaway car is never as fine as the show off car so this man was big stuff.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said snapping my mind away from the beautiful interior.

"Yes." I replied

"Here is a cell phone. I will page you when I need you" he said giving me iphone I nearly die because all Naraku ever gave me was a flip phone with a broken screen. "the girl will have a room next to your and will be home schooled with Rin- you will meet her later, harm her and die- you will be free to do as wish as long as it is not contrary to my wishes." Sesshomaru stated and pulled out a blackberry doing whatever bosses do on those things. All I know is I am moving up in the world.

The car stopped in front of what seemed to be Buckingham palace. We came out to be greeted with a blasted. I quickly got in to fight mode casting my winds wildly. Fuck! I wish I had my fan on hand to control the wind but no time for false wishes. I jumped on top the car to survey the area. I saw dirty silver coming toward me and blasted it back with my Gail winds. The blast from before grazed my shoulder which hurt from me doing the blast. I was breathing heavily and holding my shoulder tightly. Fuck! I haven't been working for the man for even a day and we are being attacked. I jumped off the car winching at the pain that move caused to my shoulder. The body that attacked us was still alive. I had to kill him before he got up but Sesshomaru grabbed me. The body got up and I saw that it was….

_Tune in next time! Read and Review._


	3. Chapter 3

gone...

I knew I owed Sesshomaru a lot of money but if he had more enemies like this I will have to work somewhere else. Kanna is under my protection. I cannot and WILL not leave her in a situation that may cause her to grow up to quickly...to end up like me...

I turned to Sesshomaru to speak but he beat me to the punch.

"I know who it was."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"My brother."

Breathe Kagura I told myself and then responded,"Then where is he? And why would he attack you?"

"You smell of Naraku."

It hit me. He thought I was the enemy so he attacked. Reasonable explanation.

"And to prevent it from happening again?" I asked.

" You will bathe."

"Wonderful."

I quickly grabbed Kanna and followed Sesshomaru to the giant oak doors. Before anyone could reach the handle the door flew open, banging against (what I assume was) white concrete walls. There stood a shorter grumpier version of Sesshomaru with dog ears. The hanyuo (I guessed from the ears) was not pleased at all with our (Kanna and I) appearence.

"What the fuck are they doing here Sessh?"

"Refrain from abbrevating this Sesshomaru's name."

"Feh! The enemy is at our doorstep and your concerned about a nickname?"

"This Sesshomaru refuses to have a nickname."

"Ugh! Please tell me why the hell you feel redempted enough to bring Naraku's _creatures_ here!"

"We have names." I interrupted. Normally I would be wary interrupting conversations with those higher on the food chain than me but this half bred was asking for it.

"DO NOT CARE! Explain Sessh. NOW!"

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to those lower than him, half bred. Wind witch and child follow."

Sesshomaru walked (I swore it looked like he was flooting off that arrogant air of his) in and continued up stairs covered by a silk red rug. Inside the mansion was scary. It was bright white with red, silver, and black objects everywhere. This must be what the home of the devil looks like. The hanyuo stared at me and growled. He stood right infront of me and whispered in my air. I could feel his hot breath blow on my neck.

"Old Rover may be the king of the castle but I am the prince. Fuck with us once and no one can save you. The most they will find is your pretty red eyes on the floor."

He walked away. I did not no whether to be scared or amused. The puppy (though taller than me) thought he could kill me but then again he was related to my new master...The fire prince in red and the ice king in white next shall come in the knight i mused.

I grabbed Kanna's hand and took her up the stairs. Sesshomaru must be waiting and I do not want to make him angry...not yet. I do not know him so this is the time to study him and the rules of his playground. Unlike Naraku I'm smart enought to properly know my limitations.

The corrador was stretch for what seemed like miles. All the doors were dark oak lined next to the blood red silk rug. It was beautiful and scary. This isn't the best time or place to get lost...

"Hello!" said a bouncy girl. She was human and no taller than Kanna. She had to be about eight with bright brown eyes and long messy brown hair. She wore a bright yellow pajama suit while carring a stuffed white dog.

"Hello. Say hello Kanna."

"Hello."

"Rin is glad Papa brought people over. Rin cannot wait to play with Kanna and Lady tomorrow!"

"Rin go to bed." Sesshomaru said leaning against one of the oak doors. This one had a golden handle. Perhaps it was made to distinguish it from the others.

"Hai! Can Kanna come with me?"

I was worried. The girl's enthusiams was wonderfull but may be to much for Kanna.

"Can she?" Sesshomaru ask as if to make sure Kanna was 'safe' to be around Rin.

"Do you want to?" I asked her. Kanna was smart. She could read what people meant; it was like reading someone's soul in her mirror.

"Yes, I would like to."

I was surprised but maybe it was because Rin was the least threatening person in the household. Kanna knew I was going to meet with Sesshomaru and her experience with meetings were not the best. She was avoiding seeing anymore bloodshed. It broke my heart. A child should not have to protect themselves from mental harm.

"Have fun kiddo." I bent down and kissed her head. I could see a faint smile on her lips.

She was dragged off by Rin into another room. I knotice the door had a flower doornob.

"Shall we." He looked at me. He opened the door into pure darkness. The only light was a candle that made his snow white suit glow.


End file.
